I LOVE YOU
by Chibi-Liz05
Summary: Robin want to confess to Starfire, but he doesn't know how to...


Me: ok, this is a one shot, my friend give me the idea whit a draw she made, its completely a robstar, some of bbrae and cybee.

**I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS,** BUT I WISH I WOULD

I LOVE YOU-8 LETTERS-3 WORDS- 1 POINT

In the "T" tower, the five super heroes enjoyed their free day, without criminals. Cyborg was sitting on the couch playing videogames with Beast Boy, while Raven was trying to meditate. The leader of the team walk passes the door of the common room.

"Someone has seen Star fire?" he asks

"I think she is in her room sleeping," he answered "ha, ha! I beat you Best Boy. Hey, that's cheating, you can't do that"

"I can and I do it!" BB screams.

"AZARATH MITRION ZINTOS…..we should wake her up." Raven said before she starts to meditate again.

"Ok, I'll go" said Robin.

(Robin's pov)

From what happen in Tokyo, my relationship with Star fire has changed. I don't know how to tell her, I can't came and tell her "Hi Star, I love you." then wait and see if she ran through my arms.

Finally I reach Star fire's room, I nock on the door but no one answer.

"Umm…Star fire, are you awake?" I said coming in to her room. There, on the bed, was the person most important to me, MY S tar fire. I made a choice, I need to tell her.

I walk from Star fire's room, to the common room.

"Hey, guys I need help."

"What kind of help, dude?" asked Cy, stopping the game

"I need to tell Star that….." I couldn't finish my sentence

"That you love her?" because of Raven, ¬¬tanks little sister.

"But, how do you…?"

"Dude, is obviously, and you show it at Tokyo." Ok, Beast Boy, get to the key point.

"And that's the reason I need to tell her, it's like if nothing had happen between us, I don't want her to think that I'm getting her away." Hold on, ¡¿WHAT DID I SAID? That doesn't matter is the true "can I count with all of you'"

"Yeah dude!" say BB

"Of course, you're my best friend" Cy

"Raven, would you help me?"

"Everything for my best friend and my big brother." That's my little sister.

"Ok, I was thinking of….

(Star fire's pov)

I think I where asleep all the afternoon, I take the clock and it said 7:30 ¡¿WHAT? I slept almost all day, "Star?" the voice of my beloved Robin, sound behind of my door "may come in?" he asked.

"Of course you can"

The door got open, reveling my beloved masked.

"I think I slept a lot."^/^

"Yeah, u mm…..Star, I want to talk to you, it's something important. I'll be waiting you on the roof.(is that what it calls?) By the way, the guys aren't here, cy and Bee are on a date, Beast Boy and Raven too."

" ok, I'll take a shower and then I'll go to the roof."

(Robin's pov)

Good I invited her, now wait. I can't believe that the guys leave me alone with Star fire.

To the roof top, don't be a chicken boy wonder, don't be a chicken.

(Star fire's pov)

I took a shower, got dress, brush my hair and went to the roof. When I open the door there was a table with a meal and candles, and sitting there, my hero, just if I could see his eyes, what is hiding behind his mask?

(Robin's pov)

There she was, the girl who stole my heart, the one who I never put behind bars.

"what is all this?" she asked with her sweet voice.

"I told you that I want to talk with you, sit down ." oh

God here comes the nerves; we eat the dinner in silence. Then we sit on the floor of the rooftop, time to tell her…

"Robin, I notice that when we return from Tokyo, we are getting away from each other" she said looking down, almost crying.

"Star, that's what I want to talk about." ok, this is my change "Star…I…I…I lo…I love you." I turn to look at her reaction. She had a surprise and happiness write all over her face. She then hug me, her face on my chest.

All of a sudden, she starts to rub her head in my chest "I love you too" I heard what I think I heard? "Star, did you say what I think you said?"

"I love you Robin, I love you since I met you."

"Starfire, you don't know how happy you make me."

We stand up from the floor and I haven't notice how beautiful she look blushed, our faces start to get closer, then our lips met in a sweet kiss, showing what we feel for each other.

"Wow" was the only word that I could think in this moment, she start to giggle.

She stop giggling and her hand start to get close to my face and my mask, I supposed that is time to revel to someone else my true identity. She removed my mask, fearing that I could stop her.

I close my eyes and when she removed the mask completely, I open them slowly.

Star, was surprised when she see my eyes…

"They… they are so blue…and beautiful, your perfect."

"I'm not perfect, even without you" haw is possible that Star love me? She is so sweet, cheerful, loving, and unable to hate someone (except kitten) and I'm so cold, calculating, lonely…

Star; put her hands on my face. "I love you Robin, no matter who you are or how you are."

"the same here Star" we kiss again, this time more passionate. She put her hands from my face to my neck; one of my hands was on her waist and the other behind her back. Her hands start to play with my hair, in the personal; I don't let anyone touch my hair, but she can do whatever she want, we had to broke the kiss because of the need to breath, stupid needing to breath¬¬

"I the guys come back"

"I don't mind, we could stay here."

We were hugging; her head was resting on my shoulder. Apart from the city, now I have something to protect with my life. Saying it wasn't that hard. I LOVE YOU-8 LETTERS-3 WORDS-1 POINT.

Me: Ok that was all, please review

A fanfic with review is a happy fanfic.


End file.
